A Father That's Never Present Until The End
by jh21290
Summary: This story had the Outsiders and Sakura from Naruto in it but the other characters are mine.I hope you like it. I will Start the 1st story to the sequal later on. Please read and raview and put in some suggestion.


**A Father Never Present Until the End **

Prolog

Can you imagine having a father but is never their? Well I can. That's what happened to this family. That's what happened to a little girl about the age of six. I'm getting a head of myself.

Chapter 1

Sakura's family

Their once was a girl named Sakura. She was a seven year old girl that lived with her brother, sister, and dad. He oldest siblings Alex and Sarah were twins about seventeen. The other two were triplets herself included. The brothers are Quaterious and Nick. Their mother died while giving birth to them. They were six hours apart each. Her name was Rose. She had blond hair, light blur eyes, and everybody loved her. She was sweet, gentle, and caring to every human and animal. Sakura's father is named Brandon. He has brown hair, electric blue eyes, and likes running his own businesses. He hardly has time for his kids especially his youngest ones. Alex, Nick, Quaterious, Nick, and Sarah look like there dad. Sakura looks like there mother. It scares Brandon so much that he can't look in her in the eye. When she is asleep, she looks like Brandon.

It was the last day of school before summer vacation. Sakura was playing the piano for her class. Sarah has taught her how to play at four years old and Alex taught her how to play the guitar at five. She was playing A Thousands Miles by Vanessa Carlton. She was almost as good as Sarah. When she finished the bell rung, It was time to go home. She was happy because Brandon was coming home from Tokyo. Sakura put her thinks in her backpack and left. Alex was waiting for her, Nick, and Quaterious to come out. When she did, she ran up to Alex and picked her up.

"How was your day?" Alex asked while rubbing her back. She was getting sleepy.

"It was fine. Is dad going to be at the recital?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I hope so." By the time he said that she was asleep and Quaterious and Nick came out.

Alex put her into the car and picked up Quaterious and Nick.

Chapter 2

Dad comes home and leaves

"Dad came home." Quaterious and Nick screamed together. They were excited about that. When they were in the car, Alex started to drive home. He looked in the back and his siblings were asleep. When they go home, Sarah came and helped him with there sister and brothers. It was a long day for them. Brandon came in and said hi to his oldest kids.

"Where are my other little angles?" he asked.

"They're asleep. Sakura wants to know if you'll stay for her recital tonight. Please dad? You haven't been to one of hers since she played you and moms wedding song. She misses you." Alex said.

"I'll try to. They need to get up. It's almost time for her recital." Brandon said.

"Maybe you should wake them up. They're in your room. They feel asleep in the car on the way home. They had a long day and didn't sleep at nap time." Alex said to him as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Brandon went up stairs and into his room. When he saw them asleep, he didn't want to wake them up but he had to. He went to the bed sat down and pulled Sakura into his lap. She stirred but didn't wake up. He started to sing a song that his mom sung to him when he was little.

"Sleep baby sleep. Your father tends the sheep. Your mother shakes the dreamland tree. And from it fall sweet dreams of the sleep baby sleep. Sleep baby sleep. Our cottage vale is deep. The little lamb is green with snowy fleece so soft and clean. Sleep baby sleep. Sleep baby sleep."

Sakura stirred again but this time she woke up. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision. When she looked up, her father was holding her.

"Daddy your home" She whispered sleepily.

"I wouldn't miss my angle's recital for anything in the world" he said. He kissed her forehead and started tickling her. She was laughing that she barely heard his cell phone go off. The collar ID said "work." She stopped laughing when he answered afraid that he would have to go in. He hung the phone. Sakura started to cry when he said that he couldn't make it. She ran out of the room down stairs and into Sarah's arms.

Chapter 3

Leaves and the gang comes over

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked while Alex came out of the kitchen. Sarah picked Sakura up and rubbed her back while putting her head on Sarah's chest. Brandon came down and got ready to leave. Alex talked to their dad while Sarah tried to calm Sakura down.

"I don't want daddy to go on another business trip. I want him at the recital and then home with us for a while. We don't get to see him all that much. I don't want him to go. Make daddy stay please."

Quaterious and Nick came down stairs after they heard what Sakura said. They walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Dad don't do this to them. They were all excited when they heard that you came home today. Tell David that you can't make it. Sakura wants you to g0o. Dads please go and watch her play at the recital. That's all she wants. She wants to see how proud her father is of her." Alex said. When she turned around, he saw Nick and Quaterious crying.

"Please don't go daddy. Stay and watch Sakura play at her recital." Nick and Quaterious said at the same time while running and grabbed a hold of there fathers legs. One on the left and the other on the right.

"I have to go. Look if David said that it wasn't urgent, then I would say no." Brandon said while walking out into the living room. When he saw Sakura cry, it broke his heart. He wanted so bad not to go but he had no choice. He got his keys walked out to the car and left.

"Come on, let's get ready and go. When he gets back we'll give him the silent treatment. David shouldn't have called." Sarah said when everything calmed down. There was a knock at the door. Nick went to open the door and there stood Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy Curtis. Darry went up to Sarah and kissed her. Soda and Ponyboy went to talk to Alex. A couple of minutes later Steve, Two- Bit, Johnny, and Dally showed up. They sat around and waited until it was almost time to leave.

"Sakura, its time to get ready" Alex told her.

"I don't want to go. I want daddy to be their. He hasn't been to any of them since he started a business with David." She said. She was getting ready to cry. After she said that everybody looked at her. Soda picked her up and placed her in his lap facing him. She buried her head in his chest and cried. He rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth while whispering soothing words to her. When he noticed that she stopped crying, she was asleep. When Alex was sure Sakura was asleep he called there dad.

"Dad why did you leave? You knew this was important to her. She doesn't want to go and she cried herself to sleep in Soda's arms." Alex said. He was furious. He couldn't strand to see his siblings cry. 'How could dad do this to her after he promised her he would be there?'

"Lex, I know you're mad at me. David called and said that there was a man wanting to buy the company and wouldn't stop trying until I got here. I told them to stop or I'll sue. He left and I'm on my way home." Brandon said while an unknown guest cam into his room ready for him. "Brandy come on. I'm waiting for you." A voice called in the background.

Chapter 4

Alex is mad and Dad comes home

"Come home my ass. You have a girl in the room you are about to fuck. Don't think that I was born yesterday. See you when you get home FUCK ASS Dad!" Alex said while keeping his voice down. He hung the phone up and left the room mad. He walked back to see Soda holding his upset sister. When he walked closer, she was asleep in his arms still. Hanging on to him like he was going to leave her.

"Where is your dad?" asked Tow- Bite. He was getting mad at there dad because he wasn't their for his daughter when she needed him.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Alex said while turning on the TV

"Try me" Dally said looking at Alex in the eye. After a moment Alex lost eye contact with him.

"He's to busy fucking a girl in his office to go. You guys can stay here if you want." He said. The phone rung and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"This is Mrs. Berkson from Sakura's school. I was calling to tell you that tonight's event is canceled." She said.

"Okay. Thank you." He hung the phone up and walked back saying that it was canceled. Quaterious and Nick were getting sleepy. Nick crawled into Johnny's lap and Quaterious crawled into Darry's. Sarah went to play the piano. She played Sleep Baby Sleep. They feel asleep when the song was over. She went back and sat beside Darry with her head on the side of his shoulder. Johnny moved to the other couch and laid Nick down. Johnny crawled next to Nick with his back against the couch holding Nick so he didn't fall. They both feel asleep. Steve put a blanket over them.

"Who wants to play cards?" Steve asked.

"I do" everyone said so they didn't wake the kids that are asleep. They all played and Darry and Steve ended up winning the games. When they were done, it was eleven o'clock and there dad still didn't come home. Sakura started to squirm in Soda's arms. He looked down to see light blue eyes looking up at him. Soda grinned at her. He started tickling her. She laughed so hard that she feel out of his arms and hit something her. She looked up to see Dally holding her. He moved fast from the floor so she wouldn't get hurt. Dally was grinning from ear to ear. Once he sat down the floor with her in his arms, he started tickling her again. Steve and Two- Bite joined in. She crawled away into Darry's lap. Her hear buried in his chest.

"Sarah, where's dad?" she asked looking up.

"He's not here yet. He might not be here to night sweetie. Are you still tired? Its eleven thirty." Sarah asked.

"Yes. Will you play mom's song?" she asked sleepily. Sarah nodded and played the piano. While she was playing Sakura started to get sleepy. Darry was rocking and rubbing her back to help her sleep. Monica, a white Husky with sky blue eyes, came over along with two collies named Lassie and Max. Lassie is brown and white while her brother is black and white. They lied next to Darry's feet. Monica was on the couch watching Darry put Sakura asleep. He noticed this and started petting her. Her tail was wagging happily. Ponyboy took the dogs out along with Soda and Steve. They started to play. When Darry was sure that she was asleep, he stopped rocking her and pushed some hair out of her eyes. Sarah came over and was looking at Quaterious lying on the couch. She picked him up and laid him in her lap and covered him up while Darry wrapped Sakura up in a wolf blanket that was on the couch and picked her back in his lap with her head buried in his chest. They rocked them to help them stay asleep. Monica laid her head in Sakura's lap and Sarah started petting her. The guys came back in to find everyone asleep and they all slept in the living room until the front door opened. There dad stepped in and looked around. Dally lifted Johnny's head and put it in his lap. Ponyboy is on the floor next to Soda with his arm wrapped around him. Steve using Soda's legs as a pillow and Two- Bit sleeping on Steve's legs. Alex sleeping next to Sarah using her shoulder as a pillow with her head on Darry's shoulder. The front door slammed shut and everybody was awake except for Nick, Quaterious, and Sakura. The gang was glad to see them still asleep. Sarah and Darry held the two kids close to them. He tried to take Sakura but Darry held her close in a tight grip that she was trying to breath. He reaches and gave her the inhaler and she took it. She was breathing better now. Brandon started walking towards his sleeping kids when Alex stopped him.

Chapter 5

Dad's home and kids leave

"Why do you smell like alcohol? Sarah go and get the kids cloths ready and some of there things. We're leaving. I don't want to see their father like this. Two- Bit go with her and take Ponyboy and wake up Johnny and take him to." Alex said while his hands were made into fists ready to punch. Steve, Soda, Darry, and Dally waiting on Brandon to hit Alex so they can pull them apart. Brandon went up to Alex and his stomach then in the jaw before Soda hit Brandon and was knocked out cold. Alex was being pulled up by Darry and Steve. Two- Bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, Sarah, and her siblings walked down stairs. Ponyboy is holding Nick, Johnny holding Quaterious, and Sarah holding Sakura. They were still asleep.

"Steve go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and pour it on dad. Get some ice for Alex. Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy put the kids in the car along with there stuff. Monica, Lassie, and Max go with them. Two- Bit put dad on the couch." Sakura said when she handed Sakura over to Dally. Soda put there stuff in the car when Monica, Lassie, and Max got in. Steve came back with the water after Brandon was put on the couch. He poured the water on Brandon and we woke up.

Chapter 6

Kids leave and Sakura's sadness

"We're taking the kids with us and Alex and I are going to fight for custody since you can't be a parent and take care of them." Sakura said at the door with Alex behind her.

"Don't come looking for them. Your not in there lives anymore. If we have to, we'll adopt them and take mom's last name. Don't think we won't." Alex said before her left. Darry turned around walked up and punched him. He turned back and left. Dally holding Sakura, Quaterious and Nick in Johnny's lap asleep. Darry is driving, Monica in the back, Sarah up front, Alex in the back. Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, Two- Bit, Lassie, and Max are in the other car. They pull up to a Sonic and order there food. They all got a Milkshake, Chicken sandwich, and fries. Soda pulls the car up next to them and parks it. The silent is thick and unusual.

"Where to now?" Sakura said. All heads turned to her. They didn't know that she was awake.

"We don't know yet." Said Soda. A few minutes later he got an idea. "Why don't you guys come and stay with us for a while? Darry, is it alright with you?" He asked turning to his brother.

"That will be fine." Said Darry. He looked to Sarah for an answer. She nodded. He heard Sakura yawn and turned back to her.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"Yes, Darry will you hold me?" she asked sleepily. She was still wrapped in her wolf blanket.

"Yea hold on. Sarah will you drive and hand me her food?" He got out and put his stuff in the trash can.

"Yea, here is her stuff." She said when she got in the drivers side. Darry went and picked Sakura up and got back in the car on the passenger side.

'Are you hungry? We bought you guys some food?" he said while getting it out and trying to get her to eat. She shook her head every rime he tried.

"Come on Sakura. You have to eat." He said waiting for her to open her mouth.

"No. I want to" she tried to say but Sarah put her milkshake in her mouth. Sakura tried to pull away but Sarah didn't let go.

"Take a sip and swallow it. Take a bit of your sandwich after you're done. When you're done eating it will be time to take your inhaler again." Sarah said trying to get Sakura to eat. She can be stubborn sometimes.

"I don't want it. I want daddy. Let me go Darry. Let me go." Sakura said while trying to get out of the cr. She got the door open but Darry didn't let go. He tried rocking her but it didn't work. Instead he got out of the car with her in his arms walking around.

"Go and wake up Quaterious and Nick. Tell them to eat their diner, take there inhaler, and go to bed." He said over Sakura's crying.

"Calm down. Everything's okay. Shhh calm down. That's a girl. Just try and breath. Well take you to your dad's later I promise. Soda can you give me her food?" He asked when she was calming down.

"Sure thing" Soda said. He got the food and gave it to Darry who was sitting on a bench. She was still crying and trying to get out of his arms.

"Let me go Darry. Soda help me." She said crying and still trying to get out of his arms when he got close enough.

"Sorry Baby Girl but I can't do that. You have to calm down enough so you can eat." He said when Darry go the food. He turned and left.

"Sakura calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. Just try and breath Baby Girl. Shhhh everything's alright." He laid her over his lap back up. He was rubbing it to calm her down. She didn't try to run this time. She calmed down a little but not enough.

"That's is Baby Girl just breath. Slowly little one slowly." He said. He moved her so that her head was buried in his chest still rubbing her back.

"You're safe. No one is going to get you." He said into her ear over and over. She finally calmed down enough to listen to him.

"If I tell you that we will go and see your dad later, do you think that you will eat something for me." He asked her in a soothing voice.

"Do I have to? I'm sleepy Darry." She asked tiredly giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"Just a little. Only enough for you to take your inhaler." He said handling her milkshake and sandwich to her. She drunk all of her milkshake and ate half of her sandwich. Afterwards she took her inhaler and buried her head in Darry's chest. He rocked her to sleep while she cuddled closer to him. With her is his arms, he walked back to the car and sat in the passenger side. He turned and gave Monica the rest of her sandwich and saw Nick in Johnny's lap asleep and Quaterious in Dally's arms asleep. Soda came up to the window.

Chapter 7

Curtis house and Darry's day off part 1

"Where are we going?" Soda asked Darry.

'Home so they can get some sleep and I'll keep an eye on the little ones since I don't go to work tomorrow. Are they going to school tomorrow?" Darry asked turning to Sarah and Alex.

"No there're not. They're staying home for the rest of the week. I'll call the school and tell the principle that we had a family emergency." Alex said.

They pulled out of the parking lot and not 5 minutes later, they arrived at the Curtis house. They all got inside the house and they heard whimpering. Darry looked at Sakura in his arms and sat down on the couch rubbing her back. She wasn't calming down at all instead she was having a nightmare. Alex picked her up cradling her like a baby and started talking to her while pacing the floor and rocking her.

"Shhh Ayame Mizuki. It's just a dream. Follow the sound of my voice and I'll get you out. Calm down and breathe for me. That's a girl Ayame Mizuki.


End file.
